


【盾冬】寻找一条美人鱼

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 人们都说找不到人鱼的王子爱上了一座人鱼雕像。有人亲眼看见他将自己的吻印在那雕像的额头上。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】寻找一条美人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 少年国王×小美人鱼

[1]  
海面上行驶着一条漂亮的游船。  
这是一个美好的夏夜，整个王国的人都在为他们唯一的王子庆贺生辰，白日的聚会结束了，人们又登上大船，开始夜晚的歌舞。  
宽阔甲板上站在人群中央的便是王子Steve，他有一头金子般的头发，湛蓝迷人的双眼，和高大挺拔的身材——自然，他永远是人群中最显眼的那个。数不清的穿着华服的贵族少女和达官显贵围绕在他身边，笑容满面地说着大段大段祝福的话，每个人都以得到他的青睐为荣。  
乐队忘乎所以地奏着欢快的音乐，美味佳肴与琼浆玉液接连不断地送到甲板上来，大船上通明的灯火照亮了海面，这无疑是一场完美至极的生日宴会。  
忽然，一阵起于远处的狂风卷向了王子的游船，浪头耸得山一般高，紧接着，上方的天空黑云汇集，远处闪电劈裂了夜色，不消片刻，令人惊心的风暴便降临了。人群惊慌失措地逃往船舱内，水手们拼命地收帆、转向，想要在狂风暴雨中稳住这艘大船。  
然而船桅折断了，舷窗碎裂了，板壁吱呀作响，先前华美稳固的大船在风暴下开始倾斜，船舱很快就进了水。又一个巨大的浪头拍过来，随着一阵阵撕心裂肺的惊叫声，船上的人们纷纷落进了水里。  
王子Steve也不例外，在狂风骇浪中，拥有再多的护卫也是徒劳，一道闪电划过天际，明亮了一瞬的海面上短暂地出现了他的一头金发，很快没入海里看不见了。  
咸腥的海水灌进了他的口鼻，风浪推着他往远离岸边的方向走，人类的挣扎在自然的伟力面前渺小如蝼蚁，Steve很快就意识模糊起来。  
遥远的地方，似乎传来了微弱的歌声。  
再次恢复意识时，Steve已经在沙滩上了，他并没有死在那场风暴里。  
他能感受到自己正倚靠在一个人的怀里，头痛欲裂，有一条胳膊环在他颈下，还有一只手在轻柔地抚摸他的脸庞。  
他费力地睁开眼，视线却是模糊的。几根柔软的手指拨开他湿漉漉的额发，Steve能感受到有一双美丽而温柔的眼睛正在注视着自己。他试图张嘴说话，却同样发不出声音。  
太阳已经升起来了，明亮的光线充斥了整片海滩。远处传来几声笑语，是住在附近的人正在走近。  
Steve感觉到抱着他的这具身体很快地紧绷起来了，那是紧张的信号，这个人想走。  
Steve伸手抓他，却只摸到了一片滑溜溜的冰凉。  
模糊的视野里出现了一张完整的脸，逐渐靠近逐渐放大，Steve感到了一个柔软的亲吻，小心翼翼而充满感情。这一个吻的时间里，他的视线里弥漫着晶莹的、动人的绿，比他见过的一切绿宝石都美丽的绿——这是这个人的眼睛，他想。  
叽叽喳喳的人声更近了，Steve沙哑地开口，断断续续地说：“不要……走……”  
然而抱着他的人却立刻松开了手，最后一次留恋地摸了摸他的脸颊，向着海面回身一跃。  
Steve拼命地想抓住他，却只朦朦胧胧地看到一条美丽无比的、蓝幽幽的鱼尾，划出了一道优美的痕迹，转瞬就没入了海水中。  
Steve晕了过去。

[2]  
在最深的海底，是金碧辉煌的海王宫。  
最小的人鱼王子Bucky正把他心爱的雕像们一件件摆到父王送给他的十五岁生日礼物——一个珊瑚置物架上。  
他决定离开家园了，这念头他没有跟任何人说过，但他已经打定主意这么做。  
从那天在海上救起那位落水的王子后，他就打定主意了。  
Bucky把自己亲手雕刻的小像们依次擦拭了一遍，它们全是他按照花园里那个从沉船中打捞出来的大理石像雕的，跟他救上来的那位王子长得一模一样。  
然后他含着热泪跟海王宫里的一切做了静默的告别，转身义无反顾地游向了海面。  
在一个常年阴暗、堆满海洋动物残骸的海湾，Bucky找到了海巫师的蚌壳，看起来巨大而肮脏，周围满是黑色的海草——这就是海巫师hydra的居所。  
他艰难地穿过重重阻碍，敲响了那扇蚌壳。  
蚌壳猛地弹开，一颗活似骷髅的圆滚滚的头从缝隙里探出来，尖细的声音了然地说：“进来吧，小美人鱼，我知道你想要什么。”  
Bucky脸色发白，看着hydra正在煮一锅浓汤，锅里冒着黑色的泡泡，海巫师声音尖利地笑了：“不要怕，这即将成为你梦寐以求的药。不过，你准备好报酬了吗？”  
Bucky问：“您要什么报酬？”  
Hydra慢条斯理地说：“我要的并不多——你脑子里的记忆，或者你的一条胳膊。不要苦着脸，小东西！你还有这样一张漂亮的脸蛋！瞧瞧吧，你这双眼睛就跟会说话一样！只是一点点报酬而言，有什么不舍得的呢？”  
Bucky咬着牙回答：“好的，我答应您。”  
Hydra满意地笑了：“那么，你决定献给我什么呢？”  
Bucky痛苦地看着自己的双手，他不想残缺不全地见到那位陆地上的王子，不想失去胳膊——因为他还想要拥抱他。  
最后他低声地说：“请您拿走我的记忆吧。”  
Hydra于是把魔药盛进瓶子递给他，然后拿出了一根已经腐朽的树枝，在他的额角轻轻点了点，顿时一阵灼烧般的疼痛贯穿了Bucky的大脑，他惨呼了一声，看到一缕缕银白色的物质轻烟般飘向了那根树枝，最后被hydra引进了一个罐子里。  
Bucky痛得意识模糊，只听见hydra不怀好意地说：“记住，一旦喝下药剂就不能再反悔，你的鱼尾会永远变成两条人的腿，你将永远不能再回到海里生活。”  
他胡乱点了点头，便拼命游离了这片黑暗的海湾。  
他要在黎明来临之前喝下药剂，否则便会被人类发现。

[3]  
王子在举国之力寻找一条小人鱼。  
大街小巷都在谈论这个消息，人们听说王子的游船曾遭遇风暴，是一条美丽的人鱼救了王子，但最后却默默离开了。王子从此发了狂一样地寻找这条人鱼，在各个城市都贴满了告示。  
人们都对这件事情好奇至极，却没有一个人真的看见过一条人鱼。  
与此同时，一位年轻的雕刻家被引进了王宫。  
棕发绿眼的雕刻家被领到了王子座下，他恭恭敬敬地行了一个礼。  
王子头也没抬，只专注于自己的画作。  
王子的贴身侍卫悄悄吩咐雕刻家：“Barnes先生，王子在寻找画上那位救了他性命的美人鱼，您要做的就是等他画完，照着画雕一座大理石像。这对他很重要，请您务必好好工作。”  
Barnes点了点头，侍卫退下了，Barnes脸上却浮现出痛苦的神色。  
他站得远远的望着王座，年轻的王子正在专心作画，目光中是谁都看得出来的柔情。  
泪水在他心里流淌。他感受到失忆带来的痛苦。  
他所能记得的全部就是他曾是一条叫Bucky的小人鱼。他不知道他为什么来到了岸上，不知道他为什么失去了双腿，不知道为什么人们看到他雕出的肖像后都管他叫了不起的雕刻家，他只知道，他第一眼就爱上了这位正在作画的王子。  
可是现在，王子心里却已经有了一条别的人鱼——救过他性命的人鱼——而他已经不再是一条人鱼了。  
王子只顾着画他心上人的样子，连看都不看他一眼。  
Bucky感觉他小小的心里几乎要盛不下这样汹涌的悲伤了，整整七天，他忍着眼泪，忍着寂寞，终于在完工这一夜，再一次看到了王子。  
他感到爱的话语在他胸腔里喷薄，燃烧，爆裂，他真想不顾一切地向这位王子表白心意啊，哪怕被他拒绝！  
可是王子只是欣喜若狂地把完工的大理石像运进了自己的寝宫，连一个眼神也没施舍给他。  
Bucky绝望地看着那个背影，感到咽下的话语都变成了石块，坠进了胃里。  
他连夜逃出了王宫。

[4]  
Steve被父王召见的时候正独自一人待在书房里，那座他珍爱万分的雕像也摆在里面。  
许多天过去了，他还是没能找到那条小美人鱼，没有一个人能为他提供有用的线索。  
他怀着强烈的、难以抑制的思念，注视着这座栩栩如生的大理石像，无声地问：“你到底在哪里，我的小美人鱼？”  
雕像无言，而侍卫敲响了他的门。  
他被带到了年迈的老国王面前，听到了一个晴天霹雳一般的消息——国王要他和邻国的公主Peggy结婚，早日继承王位。  
王室的规定是王子只有结了婚才可以继承王位。  
Steve明确无误地表达了自己的拒绝，在找到这个不知名的美人鱼之前，他不会和任何人结婚。  
老国王气得砸了一桌子的奇珍，恼怒地喊着让Steve滚出去。  
Steve当天就被禁足了。但仍然坚持拒婚，他向来是整个王国最倔强的人，这一点人人心知肚明，但谁都拿他没办法。  
老国王很快就病倒了。  
Steve饱受思念和内疚的煎熬，人也很快地憔悴了下去。他每天待在书房里的时间越来越长，话却越来越少，深夜时分还常常坐在窗前，没有人猜得透他在想什么。  
人们都说找不到人鱼的王子爱上了一座人鱼雕像。  
有人传说曾亲眼见过他将吻印在那雕像的额头上。  
最后的最后，是老国王先妥协了。他年事已高，罹患重病，心知自己已经时日无多，但王国需要有人接管，他只有这一个儿子。  
Steve被叫到了国王床前。  
锦绣堆中风烛残年的老人慈爱地注视着Steve，眼中已经没有了当初的怒火。Steve握住那双属于老人的手，眼含泪水地等待父亲的嘱托。  
老国王交代完国事，气喘吁吁地问：“我心爱的儿子，告诉我，你还爱着那条美人鱼吗？”  
Steve忍着心痛回答：“是的，父亲。”  
“他们说你深夜还常常坐在窗前。”  
“思念使我辗转难眠，父亲，夜里海的方向总是传来歌声，我总是能从那歌声中得来慰藉。”  
老国王怜爱地看着他唯一的儿子：“那么，Steve，我不再强迫你和Peggy结婚。你想的话，就去寻找那条美人鱼吧，海巫师知道人鱼的居住地在哪。愿上帝保佑你。”  
Steve几乎要喜极而泣了：“谢谢您，父亲。”  
“只是要知道，人鱼，他们没有一个不朽的灵魂。他们死后只能变作海上的泡沫，在太阳下消散。你不要后悔。”  
“我不会的，父亲。”  
老国王合上了双眼。第二天，王城里传出消息，国王去世了，举国哀恸。  
旧王既逝，新王加冕，Steve成了国王。

[5]  
登基第三天，Steve料理好国事，不顾大臣们的反对，开始了一次海上巡航。  
当然，目的是寻找海巫师。  
Steve按照父王的建议沿海航行，终于在一处阴暗危险的海湾中找到了海巫师hydra。  
海巫师的声音从蚌壳里传出来：“陛下，若想知道答案，只能你一个人进来。”  
漆黑的蚌壳闭得紧紧的，Steve于是命令部下放下一艘小艇，独自一人划了过去。  
蚌壳这才弹开。  
Steve踏进了这间堪称平生所见的最肮脏的屋子，目光锁定了屋中央的丑陋巫师。  
Hydra声音尖利地笑了：“看哪看哪！你们的目光竟然是一样的坚决！”  
不等Steve说话，他便说道：“陛下，我知道你想问什么，不要急，看到这锅魔药了吗？一直到把它煮沸为止，我们有足够的时间来交谈。”  
Steve点了点头：“好吧，我希望您能告诉我他究竟在哪。”  
Hydra用他惯有的语调拖着长声说：“让我先告诉你最关键的吧，Bucky——海王宫最小的人鱼王子——就是救了你的人。”  
Steve睁大眼睛：“人？！”  
Hydra搅拌着魔药：“没错，他给了我他的记忆，换了一瓶能把鱼尾变成双腿的魔药。现在他是一个人。”他把一个小罐子里的银白色物质倒进锅里：“这个，就是他的记忆。”  
“那我该怎样才能找到他呢？”  
“过来这儿，陛下，听听这个。”hydra敲了敲一枚海螺，海螺里立刻传出一阵美妙婉转的歌声。  
Steve吃惊地问：“这就是人鱼的歌声吗？我曾夜夜在窗边听到这样的歌喉！”  
Hydra高深莫测地笑了：“不，是哭声，这是人鱼的哭声。”  
Steve紧皱眉头，盯着那枚深蓝色的海螺，久久没有说话。  
Hydra拍了拍手：“好啦我的陛下！让我为你熬一副恢复记忆的药水，你就能找回你的Bucky了。现在，帮我把架子上那个蓝色的瓶子拿来好吗？”  
Steve感激地看了hydra一眼，转身去拿药瓶。  
忽然，背后一阵极细微的异样声音，Steve心头一沉，本能地弯腰然后回头，只见一柄尖刀偏离了原本的位置，扎进了他的肩膀里。  
Steve咬牙忍住痛呼：“巫师，你要做什么？”  
一击未中，海巫师猛地拔出了尖刀，又要刺下来，Steve痛得眼前发黑，但毫不犹豫地伸腿一扫，随着沉闷的撞击声，hydra摔倒在了地上。Steve趁机夺过尖刀，抵在了巫师的喉咙上：“说！你到底要做什么？”  
Hydra咧开嘴：“……只是想要你的心血熬制魔药而已，陛下。”  
Steve把刀子一压：“你竟敢行刺国王！你可知这该当何罪？！”  
Hydra满不在乎地冷笑一声，缩在袖子里的手一动，一道银光直冲Steve而来——他竟然在袖子里藏了另一把刀！Steve向后一仰避过锋芒，下一刀又紧追过来，直把他逼退到了门口。  
Steve一手捂着受伤的肩膀，喘着气问：“你熬制的究竟是什么？”  
Hydra不怀好意地笑了：“当然是恢复记忆的魔药了，陛下。只是……只要再加上陆地上最滚烫的一捧心血，就会变成世上最宝贵的爱——我可以靠它挣脱樊笼，离开这个阴暗的角落！”说到最后，他开始张狂大笑起来，举着刀直向Steve刺来。Steve屏住呼吸，咬牙狠狠一掷，尖刀又稳又准地贯穿了海巫师的胸膛，他还停留在那个狞笑飞扑的动作上，心脏就已经被扎了个透。  
Steve看着他直到死亡，才跌跌撞撞地走到了坩埚旁边。魔药早就已经熬好了，正在锅里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，看起来是晶莹剔透的蓝色。  
他把魔药装进一个干净的玻璃瓶里，走出了海巫师的蚌壳。

[6]  
国王回程了。  
国王受伤了。  
国王还是没能找到那条人鱼。  
消息一条一条地传进王宫里，传进殿前侍卫们的耳朵里，所有人都在议论纷纷。  
Bucky安静地听着人们的闲言碎语，眼神落在不远处书房的门上。  
大总管喝止了人群的交谈，做出要讲话的姿态。  
这是一支崭新的侍卫队，是王室为新王特意遴选的，为了保证年轻国王的安全。Bucky也在这支队伍里。  
他曾经夜夜在海边哭泣，为了他得不到的心上人。每当他坐在海边的礁石上，都能看到城堡的高窗里那个熟悉的剪影。  
他失眠，他就陪着他失眠。  
直到有一天，窗前再也看不到那个寂寞的身影。  
他心慌意乱地回到了王城，才得知新王出海的消息。于是他报名了国王侍卫队，获得了进入王宫的资格。  
他不再奢求被爱的可能，只想靠近一点。  
再靠近一点。  
大总管安排好了每个人的工作，然后发表了一通严肃的讲话。Bucky被分配到的位置是国王的书房，他从来不知道陆地上的王宫里规矩这样森严，近侍都是不能直视国王的眼睛的，他们永远只被允许低头服侍。  
Bucky失魂落魄地来到自己的岗位，开始了日复一日的工作。  
国王Steve回到了王宫，传言他还在寻找他的心上人，告示一封接一封地发出去，只是Bucky一点也不想听到类似的消息了。  
他有时候觉得离得太近，反而更容易受伤。  
Steve是一个励精图治的好国王，只是在感情方面太过固执。除了Bucky，没人知道他是如何深切地思念着他的救命恩人——Steve每天处理完国事都会来到书房，坐在桌前画画，画他不知名的爱人，常常一坐就是一整夜。  
许许多多个黎明时分，Steve趴在桌上睡过去，都是Bucky轻手轻脚地为他披上一条毛毯。  
但终于有人看不下去了。  
以宰辅为首的一群大臣们不愿意国王再苦苦追求一位远在天边的王后，纷纷催促国王迎娶邻国的Peggy公主。他们在殿前反复地陈述与邻国联姻将会给整个王国带来怎样的好处，子民们有多么盼望有一位佳人能坐在他身旁的位子上，Steve迟迟不完婚对王室传统又是多么的不敬。  
Steve与他们周旋良久，最后不得不定下了一个期限，如果到时他没能找到那个不知名的少年，婚帖就将被使者送往邻国。  
日子一天一天地过去，从王宫里派出去的人一拨又一拨地返回来，带回的却只是令人失望的消息。  
终于到了临界的这天。这一天过完，外交使者就要启程，国王Steve就要迎娶邻国美丽的Peggy公主。  
这一天似乎比平常过得快一些，天色很快就暗了。最后一批在民间走访的人回到了王宫，令Steve失望至极的是，依旧没有找到他心爱的少年。  
这一天他不再处理公务，一个人来到了酒窖。  
国王的酒窖里藏着无数的佳酿，而他却头一次不像个国王，完全不顾形象地席地坐下，扯开领巾，一壶又一壶地痛饮着美酒。  
醉眼蒙眬中他取出了那个一直带在身上的小玻璃瓶，瓶子里装着蓝幽幽的魔药，跟他那个早晨看到的美丽鱼尾是一样的颜色。  
只是他无论如何都找不到那个为他舍弃了鱼尾的少年。

[7]  
Bucky一个人在书房里站了一天。  
国王整整一天不知所踪，或者说，有人知道，但他没有资格知道。  
他唯一知道的就是，明天国王的婚帖就会被送往邻国，不久的将来，Steve就会跟那位叫Peggy的公主喜结连理，再也不惦念那个救命恩人。  
Bucky想不出哪个更让他觉得伤心一点，是Steve永远爱着一条远在天边的人鱼，还是Steve即将迎娶美丽可爱的邻国公主。  
他只觉得自己的心痛得快要裂开了。  
巨大的裂缝横亘在他的胸口，珊瑚、水草和黑色的海藻从里面生长出来，他的思绪则打着转儿地沉下去，一直沉到海底。  
Bucky百思不得其解，他当初究竟是为了什么才离开了大海，放弃鱼尾来到了陆地上。  
是因为爱吗？  
可他只感到了疼痛。一直以来，只有疼痛。  
天黑了不知多久以后，大总管来到了书房，Bucky朦胧之中只听见他说今天就到此为止了，他可以去休息了，国王不会再来书房了。  
国王不会再来书房了，Bucky绝望地想。  
他为什么还要守在这里呢？他说Steve不会再来了。  
Bucky跌跌撞撞地离开了书房，漫无目的地在王宫里游荡，他心痛得像个断了线的木偶，没有生气地在游廊、花园和大厅里穿梭，没有人拦住他，可能是都在为第二天的大事做准备，也可能是人们都睡了。  
最后他来到了酒窖，酒窖里空无一人。  
他坐在地上大哭起来。哭得那么那么伤心，好像天地间的悲伤都叫他一个人给承受了一样，而他已经不堪重负。  
然后他开始喝酒，像个太过饥饿的孩子痛饮乳汁，他把手边够得到的酒壶都递到唇边，张大嘴巴一口一口吞下去。  
他被呛到了。跪在地上剧烈的咳嗽过后，Bucky看到了一个莹蓝色的小瓶子，就摆在眼前不远的地方。  
那蓝色美得就像Steve的蓝眼睛，在微弱的光线下一闪一闪，无辜又固执。  
Bucky向着它爬过去，难以自制地抓住了它。  
就好像把Steve的眼睛捧在了手里。  
Bucky捧着它，眼泪一颗一颗砸在玻璃瓶上。他抽了抽鼻子，忽然下定了决心，他要把它喝下去，就像把Steve从此藏在心间一样。  
他打开了盖子，一口气喝了个精光。  
身后传来一声脆响。是酒壶被摔碎的声音。  
Bucky惊慌地回过头，看见了呆立着的Steve。  
Steve明显是去而复返，他看起来也醉醺醺的，衣服上还沾满了酒渍，只有那双蓝眼睛惊呆了地瞪着他。  
他们，对视了。这是出现在Bucky脑中的第一个想法。  
“侍从不能直视国王的眼睛，只能低头服侍。”大总管的训诫还在耳边回响，Bucky吓得白了脸。  
他想起自己无数次偷偷打量Steve，一次又一次放任自己沉溺在那犹如大海的蓝色中，不知违命了多少次，按法令，也许明天就要被逐出王宫了。  
忧惧袭击了他的心，将他脆弱的心防又一次撕开了一个大口子。Bucky再也忍不住眼泪，无助地哭了起来。  
当着他的国王的面。  
他觉得自己再也见不到Steve了。  
然而，随着一阵凌乱的脚步声，他忽然被紧紧、紧紧地搂进了一个温热的怀抱中。  
带着鼻音的声音传进他的耳朵里：“终于找到你了。”  
随着这个声音，脑海中好像有什么东西瓦解了，就像冰雪在阳光下消融，Bucky记忆上的枷锁在Steve的话音中粉碎了。  
一个小心翼翼然而充满感情的吻落到了Bucky唇上。  
他微微地仰起头，看见一片透明的羽毛从半空中飘了下来，落在了他的头上——他拥有了一个不朽的灵魂。

FIN.


End file.
